


Luz's Little Lesson

by J0hnny0hm



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Chores, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Disney, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Magic, Shrinking, Size Difference, Witches, low stakes, written before luz was revealed to be lactose intolerant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0hnny0hm/pseuds/J0hnny0hm
Summary: Eda uses a shrinking spell to make spring cleaning a little easier. Luz, in a moment of reckless impulse, gets hit by the spell too.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Luz's Little Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Intended placement in canon: any point between Episode 9 (Something Ventured, Someone Framed) and Episode 12 (Adventure in the Elements).

Calling any day in the Boiling Isles 'normal' would be insulting to all of the amazing stuff that could happen there. In the brief time since Luz Noceda had taken residence on the Isles, she'd already seen a real school of magic, stood her ground against a variety of dangerous creatures, and even gotten to spend an afternoon with her mind in Eda's body (the Freaky Friday experience wasn't as funny as cartoons made it look). Every day was a new adventure!

Even so: life in this magical realm was not entirely devoid of routine.

For instance: Eda promised to teach Luz magic as long as Luz did what she said, and Luz had lived up to that promise... For the most part. There was that time when she'd performed a Conjuring with Gus and Willow and taken the entire Owl House for a joy ride... The point is that, thus far, Eda hadn't taught Luz a great deal about magic. The only spell Luz knew was how to conjure light by drawing a glyph, and she'd figured out how to do that on her own.

But today was a new day, and every new day brought with it the chance that Eda might change her tune. Just because Luz would soon be attending Hexside School of Sorcery and Demonics didn't mean that she wanted Eda to stop providing her unique brand of guidance. Fueled by an optimism beyond what most would consider a rational amount, Luz emerged from her makeshift bedroom, drummed her feet excitedly against the stairs as she descended, slid on her socks down the hallway, and entered the living room just in time to see Eda turning her bag upside down.

Within moments, a barrage of items greatly surpassing what that bag ought to be capable of holding tumbled from the bag and clattered loudly against the floor, quickly starting to cover the surface area. There were so many different things that Luz could only process a few of them at a time. She spotted some potion bottles (both full and empty), a few errant slips of paper, an anvil for some reason, and what looked like an unopened bag of candy that Luz would've seized if it weren't almost immediately buried underneath a coat.

After about six seconds, the clattering of junk on the floor ceased, and would've given way to silence if it weren't for the soft, speedy pattering of feet belonging to the Owl House's third resident, King. A couple more seconds and the foot-tall, critter-like harbinger of darkness had joined Luz in gazing upon the chaos before them. Unlike Luz, this sort of behavior was not shocking to King.

"What in the name of my underworld kingdom is going on down here!?" The demon was, however, very prone to annoyance.

"Spring cleaning," Eda remarked flippantly.

"But it's summer," Luz pointed out.

"Well, I didn't get to it in the spring." Eda dipped down to her knees and began sifting through the assorted items. "So are you two gonna help me or not?" Luz opened up her mouth, but Eda pre-empted her. "Rhetorical question. You agreed to do anything I said when you became my apprentice."

"You agreed to teach me magic and look where that went," Luz muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Eda was narrowing her eyes at Luz.

"Nothing, ma'am!" Luz replied very loudly, dropping to the floor and resigning herself to the notion that any sort of magical education was unlikely to take place today. With a gentle sigh, Luz mentally prepared for the task ahead. "Dios mio, look at all this stuff!" she observed as King dove headfirst into the mound to scavenge.

"You'd be surprised how much you can carry with an enchanted bag," Eda grumbled, plucking up a few empty potion bottles. "Which starts to feel pointless when you don't remember what you put in there."

"I feel that." Luz poked gingerly through the rubbish. "My mom finds surprises every time she cleans out her purse. Usually, it's just change or old lipstick. But sometimes, there's candy!" Almost on cue, Luz glanced up to watch Eda pop a partial octopus tentacle into her mouth. "Same for you, I guess." Luz repressed a shudder at the sight. "But this pile is like a hundred purses!"

"And sorting through it is a morning-to-evening job," Eda replied. "Why else would I be up this early on a Saturday?"

Luz glanced briefly at her cell phone. "It's 10 AM."

Eda groaned. "Despicable, I tell ya." She placed a scarf and a glove on top of the coat before moving all three articles of clothing aside. "But before I figure out what to keep and what to trash, we gotta sort everything out."

"Couldn't you just use magic?" Luz suggested.

"First off, that's slacker talk," Eda replied, pointing an accusing finger at Luz. "Secondly, magically cleaning up a pile of stuff only works if I know where it goes." Eda got to her feet and gestured broadly at the large mound. "I'd be lucky if I even knew half of what's in here."

"AHA!" King emerged triumphantly from the depths of the pile, holding aloft a stuffed, one-eyed bat. "At long last, a soldier to conquer the skies!"

"I got that for him about six months ago," Eda muttered so only Luz could hear. "See my point?"

Luz nodded, using her left hand to stroke her chin in thought. "Well, there's gotta be something you could do. Like... What if the pile was smaller?"

"Oh gee, why didn't I think of that?" Eda quipped, no humor in her voice. "Just suddenly have less stuff? Brilliant, Luz. You're a true scholar."

"No no, I mean shrink everything!" Luz corrected, her excitement ramping up. If magic made this job go faster, maybe Eda's mood would improve and, just as importantly, she might have time for a lesson today! "It would be a lot easier to pick through a pile of shrunken items instead of, you know..." Luz gesture her arms widely at the pile. "This."

Eda regarded Luz with a thoughtful glare for a few seconds. "You have a weird brain, kid." But in short measure, Eda's glare morphed into a grin. "That comes in handy when you're a witch." Luz covered her mouth to muffle the giddy squeal that escaped her. "Alright. Step back, you two!" Luz and King obediently retreated to a safe distance while Eda held up her hand, tracing a magic circle with her finger.

Luz fixed her gaze on the mound of stuff, eager to watch a shrinking spell in action. But somehow, that thought got sidelined when her eyes landed on the bag of candy in the middle of the pile once again. Overcome by her primal desire for sweets, Luz leapt into the pile and took hold of the candy just as Eda's circle had been activated.

"LUZ!" cried Eda and King at the same time.

The pile of rubbish was outlined in a soft yellow-orange aura. Luz lifted her hand, flinching when she spotted the same aura outlining her as well.

"Uh-oh."

Suddenly, Luz felt a dizzying shift in her physical orientation. It was sort of like falling because the ground was getting closer, but her footing was firm. Luz shut her eyes for the next few seconds until her stomach felt a little more in its proper place. When the glow of magic and the queasy feeling subsided, Luz carefully tilted her body back into a standing position, holding the bag close for comfort. Forcing her eyes upward from the pile, Luz could see Eda looking much taller and the room looking much wider than usual, confirming what Luz was guessing had just happened.

"I've been shrunk!" Luz exclaimed. Before she could decide how she felt about this, Eda had reached down and grabbed Luz in her left hand. The arm rose with a gentle _whooooosh_ as Eda stood upright, Luz being lifted until her awestruck visage was level with Eda's irritated face.

"What the heck were you thinking?" Eda interrogated. Luz realized that this close up, it was possible for Eda to look even more annoyed than usual. "You're lucky I was shrinking that pile and not making it disappear!"

"I'm sorry!" Luz wriggled a bit in Eda's hand, freeing her arms and holding up the bag of candy, a package of miniature _Kwix_ bars. "I saw these and I figured we could snack on them while we worked." Eda lifted an eyebrow, looking very perplexed. Her face appearing bigger once again made its expressions feel that much more powerful, and Luz really started feeling as small as she was.

"Oh!" That thought had sparked Luz's curiosity. She peered over the edge of Eda's hand to see that her mentor's grip stretched from Luz's shoulders down to her thighs. "Wow! I'm just a little smaller than a _Darbie_ doll!" Luz gasped suddenly after saying this before going rigid. "Uh, I mean, that's my best guess. Not like I have one or anything. I don't like those. I mean, I guess the witch one was sorta cool, but the rest are _totally_ not my-"

Luz's nervous rambling was cut off when Eda's fingertip came in contact with her mouth, obscuring the center portion of her face. "I don't know or care what you're talking about," the irritable witch interrupted. "But more importantly, we've still got a job to do." She gestured to the assorted junk with her other hand.  
  
"Okay," Luz replied indifferently.

Eda raised an eyebrow, causing Luz to wonder if she was missing something. The Owl Lady's next words confirmed that suspicion. "And I can't un-shrink you until we're done."

"WHAT?!" Luz yelped as Eda bent over and set her back on the floor. "I know I let my sweet tooth get the better of me, but the punishment doesn't fit the crime! Eda, please-"

"Whoa, whoa, relax! This isn't a punishment." Eda crouched, reducing the height at which she towered over Luz. The teen was silently grateful for no longer having to crane her neck to maintain eye contact. "Let me explain: I cast my spell on those items as a group. When you jumped into it, you became part of that group. So-" Eda gave Luz a chiding poke, causing her to wobble back a bit. "I can't reverse the spell on you without re-growing everything else."

Luz's eyes snapped wide open as another realization hit her. "Oh no." Her eyes traveled to the pile. Having shrunk along with it, the mound looked exactly the same size as before. It might as well have never been shrunk, because it would take the same amount of effort to sort it as before. " _Por queeeee_?!" Luz wailed dramatically as she collapsed backward upon the carpet, the softness of the ground doing little to temper her despair.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Luz scrambled back to her feet as realization struck her. "Can't you just undo the spell and then re-shrink the pile?"

"Huh..." Eda put a hand at her chin. "I _could_ do that." She didn't act, however. Worse still, a sly grin had developed on her face.

"Brace yourself," King said, sympathy in his voice. "She's wearing her wicked face."

Luz gave it a glance. "Doesn't seem that different from her usual-" Eda's smile suddenly got bigger, baring her teeth. "AH!" Luz yelped, briefly flinching.

"Nice knowing you, Luz." King distanced himself several paces from Luz and the wrath of what was to come, while Eda lowered herself down, looming closely upon the teenager. The uneasy feeling Luz had was growing stronger.

"I _could_ do that," Eda repeated. "But this could be a teachable moment for you, kid. You got shrunk because you walked right into the casting zone of a spell. As far as safety goes, that's a big no-no. So to drill that lesson into your head, you're gonna stay that size while we sort the stuff from my bag. When it's all done, I'll reverse the spell.

Luz crossed her arms in protest. "I thought you said this wasn't a punishment!"

"It isn't," Eda confirmed. "Think of it as... tough love."

"Aha!" Luz pointed triumphantly up at Eda. "You admit that you love me! I knew my quirky charm would worm its way into your heart!"

"Whatever," Eda grumbled, her expression totally unaffected. She placed both arms in the shrunken pile of stuff and closed her grip. Lifting away a little more than half of the total mass, an otherwise simple act that looked much more impressive at Luz's current scale. "I'm gonna sort this half in the kitchen." Eda stepped past her two housemates and exited through the hallway. "King, you and Luz sort the rest in there."

“Sure boss,” King replied. As he marched up to Luz, however, it appeared the task at hand wasn’t his immediate priority. “Well, well, well. It looks like the tables have turned, little Luz." He struck a wide stance and planted his claws at the hips. "Now you are the smallest creature in this house! That makes me your superior! You will bow before me and serve my every whim! You-!”

Unfortunately, Luz's attention span had failed only a few words into King's speech. True enough, the top of Luz’s head was now level with King’s chest at her diminished height, so he was indeed bigger than her. However, that meant his tufts of fur now appeared greater in quantity and even fluffier than before. As her adoration reached its peak, Luz let out a gasp almost as powerful as the one that had escaped her the day she had first laid eyes on King. As such, a familiar phrase sounded off once again.  
  
" _Aye que lindo_!" Luz squealed as she dropped the bag of candy she'd held up to this point and leapt at King, clutching onto his torso fur so she wouldn't slip off. The little demon wasn't expecting this assault, and thus found himself staggering back a couple paces before toppling onto his back. Luz bounced once as King impacted against the floor before doubling down on her hug, compensating for her reduced size by using her whole body. "Kiiiing! You're like a giant teddy bear!"  
  
"No!" King protested, getting back to his feet. Luz kept a grip on his fur, jostled only slightly as her legs dangled. "I'm bigger than you! You will grovel at my feet in tribute to my might!" Alas, Luz didn't seem to hear King because she'd mashed her face into his fur, continuing to squeal at what, if her voice weren't muffled, would've been ear-piercing levels. "Ugh..." King groaned dejectedly. As the squeals finally subsided, he shifted his three-clawed hands to gently grip Luz around the torso.

"Upsies!" Luz giggled as the world shifted vertically, stopping at King's eye level. His head turned to his left, then right, as if expecting danger from some as-of-yet unknown source. Once he seemed assured, he leaned his face closer to Luz and spoke softly.

"Pleeeeease?"

King's voice didn't hiss, so it wasn't quite a whisper. It carried that upward shift in pitch that one might get from a child in a store pleading with their parents to buy some of the candy strategically displayed at the check-out line. Unfortunately for Luz, this strategy was very effective, softening her already-mushy heart from a chocolate pudding-esque state to a puddle of chocolate milk. (Of course that's how it works. Never question sound science!)

"Awwwww!!" Luz cooed. After a quick clearing of her throat, she answered. "Okay, fine. Just a little. But can you put me down first?" King obliged. Once Luz had solid ground beneath her again, she pulled up the cat-ear hood of her sweatshirt and bowed down on one knee. Adopting a deeper voice, Luz spoke to King in reverence. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

The sinister chuckle coming from King was lower-pitched, but still very adorable. "Behold, my faithful servant: riches." He gestured to the assorted junk. "Your scouting has secured one bag of treats already. Surely, more bountiful treasures await us if we search further." King took a step forward and pointed firmly ahead. "So let us plunder!"

* * *

After taking a Scrooge McDuck-style dive of her own into the pile of items, Luz plotted the categories in which to separate them: potion ingredients, clothing and rags, papers, tools, jewelry and other shiny trinkets, miscellaneous stuff that was hard to categorize, and, of course, a pile for trash. Granted, a lot of this stuff could wind up getting thrown out anyway, but that was Eda’s puzzle to solve.  
  
Best of all, there was a pile of unopened candy. It was only a few bags, but it was still surprising that Eda could carry around unopened candy for who knows how long. Thankfully, it would no longer go to waste.

It didn’t take Luz long to find spare witch garments in the pile. Approximate more to Eda’s size rather than Luz’s, they were just a bit too large for her, but the pointed hat fit the apprentice witch’s head well enough. Even if she already had a witch outfit, there was rarely a downside to variety in one's wardrobe. Besides, the purple tint of this one matched the purple of her sweatshirt perfectly! She made a mental note to ensure that this one was never lost or damaged.

It was mid-afternoon when Eda rejoined them. The first thing her eyes caught was that King had hoarded an eclectic pile of stuff for himself that consisted of the anvil, a blanket with a pattern of swirled circles, a bracelet embedded with a rainbow of jewels, a $20 bill from the human world, a cake mixer, and an assortment of random keys, among other things she didn't care to make note of right now.

"What's all this?" the Owl Lady inquired.

King clambered atop the anvil so he could stand a little taller. "A work in progress. But someday..." King clenched his paws fiercely. "A force to be reckoned with."

"Riiiight..." Eda turned her gaze to Luz. "How's progress, kid?"

"About..." Luz eyed the pile. "Halfway there, I think. How's yours?"

"I'm already done," Eda answered. "Gotta hand it to you, kid. The shrinking-before-sorting approach gave me about half the day back."

"Glad to hear it!" Luz replied, whooping internally. Now just to nudge Eda a little further in the right direction. "Does that mean you might have time to teach me something later? Apart from the safety lesson, I mean," she hastily added.

"Nope," Eda briskly replied. Wow. Shot down in flames. "I was gonna make my supply run tomorrow, but I think I can get it done today. I'll be back kind of late, but at least I won't have to get out of bed until noon tomorrow. Like a sane person."  
  
"Oh..." Luz replied, a little deflated at today's opportunity for magical education fully faded away. “Wait!" A more pressing concern had jumped to the front of Luz's mind. "You mean now I have to stay like this until _tonight??_ ”

“Think of it as an extension to your little adventure,” Eda suggested. “You like adventure, right?”

"You said it was tough love!"

“And you called it a punishment," Eda retorted. "How about you drop the labels and just let this be what you make of it?" Eda challenged. "This room? Now it's a giant playground. Climb the couch! Eat food that’s bigger than you. Live a little, Luz!”

“Hmm... giant food does sound really awesome,” Luz admitted. “Okay then." Satisfied, Eda rose to her feet and headed for the door. "Happy shopping!” Luz called after her.

“It’s a chore, not a pastime!” Eda called back. And with that, she shuffled out the door, donning her foolproof, authority-fooling disguise of a headscarf and pair of sunglasses.

* * *

Once the sorting of junk had finally concluded, the only major event of the evening probably would've been Luz indulging in her epic conquest of a cookie. However, there was one more event of note; for who should come knocking but a certain green-haired student from Hexside School of Sorcery and Demonics?  
  
The owl face affixed to the door came to life and shifted his eyes to the approaching young witch, who carried her usual book bag over her right shoulder and a square box in her hands. "Whoooo goes there?"  
  
""Is this the Owl House?" the girl asked, controlling her startled reaction to Hooty being able to move to just a twitch.  
  
"Yep!" Hooty exclaimed. "Hey, wait a minute!" His cylindrical form emerged from the door, getting about a foot away from the visitor's face. "Whoooo wants to know?"  
  
"Amity Blight," she replied calmly. "I'm a friend of Luz." Hooty retreated slightly, a thoughtful look upon his face. "Please, may I come in?"  
  
Hooty's expression snapped from thoughtful to shocked in an instant. Amity noticed the entity's eyes expand and become watery. Why that was, she couldn't guess. " _Of course, my lady!_ " he suddenly shrieked before the door swung open.  
  
"Oh...Alright then. Thank you very much." As she stepped into the entryway, she could swear she heard a sniffle from the other side of the door. “Luz?” Amity called out. “Are you home?” 

“Amity!”

Shortly after that very distant chirp of excitement, Amity could hear a light pattering of feet from the hallway. They sounded too light to be Luz, but that distinctive mix of white and purple on the upper body of the figure that came around the corner several seconds later could not be mistaken for anybody else. This meant Amity just had to accept that, whatever the reason, Luz was presently seven or eight inches tall.

"Luz!?" Amity gasped, the surprise all too clear on her face. She stepped forward again to meet Luz in the center of the room. "How did you-"  
  
" _You fiend_!"

Before clarity could be reached, the Owl Lady's demon roommate emerged from the hallway next, charging towards them. Stepping away from Amity, Luz quickly positioned herself with her arms out in front of her friend. "Whoa whoa, King! Take it easy!"  
  
Amity couldn't help but observe the absurdity, and unorthodox nature, of Luz's actions, acting protective while being dwarfed in size by the one she was protecting. Plus, she knew this short, fluffy creature didn't pose a real threat.

Still, Luz's actions were effective at stopping his advance. King's fiery eyes did not waver, though, remaining fixed on Amity. “Hooty, why would you let her in?!” King raged.

“She said she was Luz's friend!” Hooty answered, his face snaking around the open door. Whatever state of emotion had affected him before, he appeared to have recovered. “And she was very polite to me! You guys could really learn from her! Hoot!”

“This girl is evil!” King protested, pointing his claw fiercely up at the witch, shaking in anger. “I will never forgive what she took from me at the Covention!”

“Are you talking about the cupcake?” Amity’s expression sank a bit. “Luz mentioned you were upset about that. So firstly, I'd like to formally apologize. Secondly...” She bent over and set the square box on the ground. “I want to make up for it.”

King approached the box. He sniffed it once. His tail seized up for a moment, then began furiously wagging, to Luz’s endless delight. (“So fluffy!”) King found the tabs holding the box together and undid them as quickly as he could manage. Less than two seconds later, its sides fell back, unveiling a red velvet cupcake with white frosting, about twice the size of the average cupcake. “Oooh!” King marveled, then stood upright and cleared his throat. “This offering is sufficient penance for your crimes!” he declared. Without further ado, he plopped his butt on the ground and began nibbling on his confection.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Amity said, offering a nod of appreciation. The teenager then knelt on the ground and gave Luz her undivided attention. “So what sort of trouble did you get into this time?”

“Hey! This wasn't my fault!” Luz protested.

Amity raised an eyebrow. “So the Owl Lady shrank you on purpose, then?"

Luz's response to that was to take hold of her left hand with her right and fidget with her fingers a bit. “It _mostly_ wasn't my fault...” she amended sheepishly.

Amity shook her head gently. “Oh, human…" She reached out to offer a comforting gesture. Fumbling a moment at what to do on account of Luz's size, she ultimately decided to give the human a couple of gentle taps on the shoulder with her pointer finger. Luz perked up at this, so apparently it worked. "At least promise me you weren't in danger today."

“Not even down the street from danger," assured Luz. "I've just been sorting this pile of shrunken junk with King all day." Luz answered. Amity lifted her finger up, and Luz sensed her pending query. "Yes, that's what led to this happening. Eda's out shopping right now, but she's gonna undo the spell when she gets home tonight."  
  
“Sounds like it's under control, then,” Amity conceded. "As long as you avoid pulling any other crazy stunts today.” She tugged forth the book bag slung over her shoulder. “Anyway, I brought something for you too.”

“Oooh~” Luz stepped forward as Amity withdrew a leather-bound book and set it before her. It was rather thick, especially from this point of view, but not thick enough that Luz couldn’t see the title just by standing near it. “ _History of the Boiling Isle for Idiots_ ,” Luz read aloud.

“Sorry about the title!” Amity quickly apologized before Luz could react. “It's not really meant to be an insult. It’s called that because-”

“It breaks down a subject in a way that’s easy to digest for someone completely new to learning about it?” Luz finished.

Amity’s mouth snapped shut in awe. After a few seconds of being unable to respond verbally, she just nodded.  
  
_Success!_ Luz cheered in her head, flipping her hand dismissively in Amity’s direction. “Don’t sweat it! The human world has a book series just like that. We call it _For Dummies_."

“Oh!” Amity exclaimed, the relief clear in her voice. “Great! Since it looks like you'll be staying on the Isles a while, you should know more about them.” She opened up the book to an early page and displayed it for Luz. “And I figured this would be more fun for you to read than if I got you a history textbook."

Luz marveled for a few moments at a colorfully crafted map of the Isles’ basic landscape laid out across two pages. Each region of significance had printed lines pointed at them that also connected to various boxes of text, explaining key information about the area, particularly in regards to major landmarks or magical creatures that could be found there.

“Aww, Amityyyyy! Thank you!” Luz was overflowing with friendship, and just barely kept herself from getting emotional to the point of tears. She had to show Amity her appreciation at once or she was going to burst. "Hey, would you mind helping me up a level?" she requested, pointing at the coffee table.

“Um, okay?” Amity sat down and laid her hands together, palms-up, on the ground. Luz stepped up onto the offered appendages and Amity carefully lifted the doll-sized human to the coffee table. Once she was standing stably again, Luz motioned downward towards herself. Eyebrow lifted, Amity scooted closer, her face now level with Luz. With the goal finally in reach, Luz leaned up against Amity’s left cheek and stretched her arms out. She bent her left arm to reach up and gently clasp the bridge of Amity’s nose while her right arm extended fully, slipping past Amity’s hairline. Under present circumstances, it was the closest Luz could approximate to giving Amity a hug.

If the dashes of red across Amity’s cheeks were anything to go by, the warmth of friendship was being effectively transmitted by the gesture. Out of reflex, Amity’s eyes darted back and forth to check her surroundings. King aside, nobody else was here to see this. Reassured, Amity reached into her left pocket and slipped out her scroll.  
  
Luz twitched when she sensed Amity’s movement, leaning back to try and get a view of things. “Whatcha do-” She didn’t get to finish that query because Amity’s right hand moved into her path, gently holding Luz against the witch’s cheek again.

“Don’t move just yet,” Amity requested. Luz muttered back affirmatively, too focused on the warmth in her own cheeks to notice that Amity was trying to control the face muscles to keep her smile from growing uncontrollably. Amity tapped her thumb against a symbol on her scroll resembling a painting. The frame of said painting shifted to border the rectangular field of magic, now reflecting just like a mirror. Amity positioned her scroll vertically so her face filled most of the portrait. Satisfied, she removed her right hand so that Luz was fully visible in the reflection. “Now look to your left.”  
  
Luz turned her face outward, quickly recognizing the interface bearing similarities to a human phone's camera app. “Magical selfie!” she chirped in delight, smushing herself a little more upon Amity’s cheek to achieve maximum hug as the rectangular aura briefly flashed white.  
  
After giving Luz a moment to step away, Amity carefully shifted so she wouldn’t jostle her shrunken friend and tapped her scroll a couple of times to bring up the picture. "What do you think?"

Luz gave the scroll a few seconds of her attention before glancing back up at Amity. "I'd say we look pretty dang cute."

Mentally prepared after the previously flustering comments, Amity offered just a simple smile in return. "I agree." She stood upright and slipped her scroll back into her pocket. "Well, I'd better get going. Dinner will be served at home soon, so I shouldn't be late." Amity picked up the book and set it on the coffee table beside Luz before starting toward the door. "See you again soon, I hope. Bye, Luz!"

"Thanks again for the book!" Luz called back, waving to Amity as she walked away. As soon as Hooty had shut the door behind the departing guest, Luz turned around and grabbed the edge of one of her new book's page. Even at this size, paper was still just paper and Luz was able to turn the page with minimal struggle. "Time to learn some history!"

* * *

Despite it taking up much of her afternoon and evening, Eda considered this latest shopping trip pretty successful. She even secured a discount on her usual elixir. A very significant discount... Okay, she'd stolen it. But in her defense, Tibbles had crossed several lines the last time they'd done business, so he had it coming.

Descending from the night sky and reforming her staff to its usual shape, Eda slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and headed for her front door. "Alright Hooty, it's been a night! Open up so the sweet embrace of-"

"SHHH!"

Eda had to take a moment to process the response. "...Did you just shush me, you little-"

"SHHH!" Hooty whispered again, harshly. "They're asleep! Don't wake them up! Hoot!"

This gave Eda reason for a few seconds of pause before she opened the door and slipped inside. Shutting it gently behind her, she scanned the room. To the left of the coffee table, Eda could see the piles of junk that the pair had sorted out. It was dark, and thus hard to tell for sure, but it looked at a glance like the work had been properly finished. On the coffee table itself, a book lay open next to the crystal ball, the only source of illumination the room had.

All too familiar with the feeling of falling asleep to late-night entertainment programs, Eda made her way over to the couch to awaken her housemate and apprentice. As she got closer to the couch, side-stepping a mostly eaten cupcake before reaching out to jostle King, she observed them. King had fallen asleep sitting up, supported by the couch's back cushion. The shrunken Luz, meanwhile, slumbered in his lap, curled up against King with both of the demon's arms draped over her, hugging her to his tummy. She'd seen Luz hold King this way before and it was a little jarring to see the roles reversed, but not as much as it was comforting to see the pair so content in each other's company.

"Well well," Eda muttered with a smirk. "How cute."

To disturb them from such a peaceful state was one step too chaotic, even for Eda. She decided that reversing the shrinking spell could wait until the next morning. Eda nabbed a small piece of fabric from one pile and returned to the couch, gently laying it over King's lap and arms. Even in sleep, it didn't take long for Luz to detect the extra source of warmth, wiggling her body to nestle comfortably beneath the makeshift blanket.

With that settled, Eda tapped the crystal ball twice to turn off the program and dim its light before quietly making her way towards the stairs and up to her room.

* * *

UPDATE 9/1/20: A artistic rendering of Luz hugging Amity by my lovely friend [tinysupervicki! Check out her Twitter for more art!](https://twitter.com/tsupervicki)  
  



End file.
